chaotic mind
by itsasecret-me only
Summary: Percy jacksons mom dies how does that change his journey
1. chaotic mind prologue

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction...uhh I guess I'm still getting used to my writing style. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

_**Manhattan, New York City – Percy Jackson at the age of 5 Percy Jackson POV**_

Prologue

However safe the area seemed to be Sally Jackson always feared for her little boy; she held onto his hand tightly while keeping her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. Despite the constant abuse she had to suffer through, she managed to always keep a smile on her face and remember that she was doing it for Percy... it was the only way she could keep him safe.

The sun was setting in Manhattan, she knew that there were risks for coming out this this late... she knew that she was testing fate but she doubted that she could handle another second of being treated like a slave while that filthy excuse of a human being played poker and chugged beer. She had just wanted to spend some quality time with Percy. She would pay the price for leaving the house, no doubt... Gabe would definitely enjoy beating her up, among other things.

Percy's voice interrupted her thoughts, "mom".

"yes sweetie"

"why are we out now?"

"i just needed a breath of fresh air"

"oh... I love you, mom"

"I love you too Percy"

The conversation between her and Percy should have warmed her right down to her bones, after all she cherished moments like this between her and Percy, yet an inexplicable feeling of dread tingled down her spine; the hair on her arms stood. Sally abruptly stopped walking and whipped her head around. She had walked into a deserted alley. It was a trap. How could she be so foolish and let her guard down.

She scanned her surroundings, desperate for any escape. No, only a dead end. She stared in anticipation toward the mouth of the alley as the moonlight illuminated the silhouette of a tall, bulky figure walking toward her. The air thickened and time slowed as the gruesome figure made his way toward her. Although she knew it was a futile attempt she prayed to the gods, not for her safety, for the safety of her son. She stood in front of Percy, protecting him with her own body, and prayed that the gods would care enough to at least keep him safe.

"mom" Percy's voice trembled with fear. "who's that man"

"Percy, don't be afraid, mommy won't let you get hurt"

"what about you?"

Sally hesitated "I'll be okay too, both of us will be fine"

It wasn't much of a plan but sally forced Percy to hide behind a dumpster. He wasn't exactly safe but she hoped shed be able to buy him some time.

A tear flowed down her cheek as she stared at the gruesome figure. He was closer now. Sally glanced at the sword in has arm and pleaded "please, please don't kill me, please-"

A blood curdling scream was cut short by the _thud _sound as her head fell onto the ground.

"MOM!NOOO!"

Percy scrambled toward the remnants of his mom's body and wept.

He couldn't do anything now, he was too late, he looked up at the man in terror, hoping that the man would kill him next.

The man eerily smiled.

The distant sound of sirens barely bothered him as he stared at his mom's mutilated body.

The gruesome figure had vanished leaving Percy alone with his thoughts


	2. authors note

Authors note: I realize that my prologue didn't really harness percy's inner thoughts and the pain he felt when his mom was killed in front of his very eyes. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it, in fact I plan on completing percy's backstory and filling in the gaps throughout the story in the for of memories, dreams and flash backs.


	3. authors note!

**Just an authors note:**

I apologize for being inactive for such a long period of time, initially I had started writing this story thinking that I would just go with the flow but I can't seem to come up with the next chapter and truth be told I was extremely busy. Now due to the pandemic I have a break and I have way more time on my hands. I may be working on a new story entirely, one which is easier to keep up with, but please do send me some ideas for this current story. Maybe It'll help get the creativity pumping.


End file.
